Instruments such as mass flow controllers, pressure transmitters and temperature transmitters are used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices such as microprocessors and application specific integrated circuits (ASIC's). The instruments include sensors that are used to measure and control the flow of various fluids used in the semiconductor manufacturing processes. Making fluid connections to multiple individual sensors is cumbersome, increases the number of fluid seals around sensors and increases the possibility of fluid leaks and/or errors due to differing process conditions at the various sensors. A method of simplifying instrument installation and reducing the number of sensor connections is needed.